


all knowing and controlling

by bitterdwarfalmond



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad End Akira, Bad Ending, M/M, honestly you could probably read this in anyone's POV, however my brain immediately went to akechi soo...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterdwarfalmond/pseuds/bitterdwarfalmond
Summary: He is no longer the Akira you thought you knew.Someone who captivated you in a way you didn’t deem possible. He was so much all at once, as well as nothing. There was nothing there that screamed out and pulled you in, yet you were drowned all the same.--What if Akira took the deal from Mr. Long Nose (that's his name now), and became the last obstacle??
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 23





	all knowing and controlling

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this super fast, it's short, and somehow I love a lot of the lines in this and it isn't even that long. Igor's nose is longer than this, I mean come on. I'm sorry, but it's true.

He rises far above the city, far above all the high expectations placed upon his slim shoulders. He surpasses what you thought of him, but not in a good way. He is no longer the Akira you thought you knew. 

Someone who captivated you in a way you didn’t deem possible. He was so much all at once, as well as nothing. There was nothing there that screamed out and pulled you in, yet you were drowned all the same. 

He was a mirage of wonderful traits. Not at first, no. At first it wasn’t untrue, was it? He had been kind, understanding, open-minded… he had been shy and closed off, but he hadn’t been…

Hadn’t been…

Hadn’t been what?

The way he leers down at you like your nothing. It wasn’t always like that, at least you thought. You had come to an understanding of one another, yet somehow it seems like all of that has been thrown out the window.

Every heartfelt conversation, every time words spilled from your mouth holding the utmost truth… It didn’t seem possible. How was it, that all that, was just discarded so easily?

Maybe there wasn’t anything between you like you had thought. Because if there was, would this have happened? Would he have risen so far above you, crushing the world under his heel as he did, leaving you like a crumpled paper crane under a hydraulic press.

Maybe if you listened to  _ him  _ for a change, there wouldn’t have been any room for doubt.

You don’t have time to feel guilty.

_ Perhaps, you all failed him. _

_ Perhaps, there was nothing left to save. _

His smile stretches sharp and wide across his pale face, one that is no longer humanely. It holds his charm, but it makes it a weapon. His eyes are empty, filled with a dark void you find yourself getting lost in, but the skin under them is crinkled as if they’re smiling too.

_ Perhaps you failed him. _

_ Perhaps there was nothing left to save. _

He stretches out his arms, welcoming, warm, inviting. His canines gleam an unnatural bright white next to the pink of his lips.

He isn’t afraid… he made a choice. Now he’s asking you to make yours.

You all failed him, but there was nothing left to save.

**Author's Note:**

> This is very self-indulgent. I have no idea what Bad End Akira would actually look like, which is why I didn't describe his appearance much. I like this idea a lot, and I wouldn't be opposed to writing more. However I'd have to figure stuff out because... how would Akechi be present for this??? Too many plot holes to figure out so this is all I've got.
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
